


Survival of the Wittiest

by PuppetJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chosen, Drabble, Gen, btvs, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetJames/pseuds/PuppetJames
Summary: What if one small thing had changed about Chosen?





	Survival of the Wittiest

Anya centered her mind, raising the sword in front or her face as she thought only of her most hated creature in all the world. “Floppy. Hoppy. Bunnies.” She pictured them in her head, causing her ire and disgust to rise with each second, and just when it was hitting its highest ground, the Bringers attacked.

She sliced and diced and made puree out of those eyeless bastards, not caring enough to make sure her annoying little partner was keeping up with her. She grinned as she slashed, finding herself in the heat of the moment, of battle, something she hadn’t truly felt in a while, and certainly never while on the Slayer’s do-gooder team.

Her head tilted to the side as she thought. _Perhaps it was back in Prussia, with Hallie?_ Thinking of her old friend, and what became of her, made her anger spark even more and she continued on with the battle.

She felt the Bringer sneaking up behind her, heard the low swing of his curved knife and knew she had only a moment to make a split decision; take the hit and sacrifice herself, or step aside and let the boy be skewered.

She remembered Xander’s words from earlier that day. _“And don’t be afraid to use him as a human shield.”_

“Very well,” she whispered to herself, a small smile on her face as she stepped to the side.

Good riddance.


End file.
